The present invention generally relates to the production of display windows. It particularly relates to a method for producing display windows, the moulding tool used in the method and the method of producing the moulding tool.
Communication devices like mobile phones are usually equipped with a display unit, preferably a Liquid Crystal (LCD)-display in combination with a display window. The display window protects the LCD display against damage. Sometimes the display window serves as a lens for slightly magnifying the information presented on the display.
Mobile phones are also used in cars and other vehicles. Typically, the display unit with display window are part of a handset which also has a keyboard, an earpiece and a microphone. The handset is connected to a box, containing other electronics of a mobile phone, that can be placed at any convenient place in the vehicle.
Display windows of communication devices are usually produced by an ejection moulding process. For a good visibility of information presented on the display the surface of the display window is shiny and smooth.
It is generally desirably to make phones as easy to use as possible. However, light reflections on the display window of a mobile phone may be distracting or annoying. For example, a user may have to change the position and/or orientation of the phone relative to light sources or their position relative to the phone, to minimise reflections. For phones used outside buildings, like in vehicles, the reflections of the sunlight can considerably restrict the use of the phone. Furthermore fingerprints on the surface of the display window can deteriorate the visibility of the information on the display.